five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nightmare In The Pizzeria
The Nightmare In The Pizzeria (TNITP) is a (fanon) multiplayer online game based on Five Nights at Freddy's. Gameplay Most in the game is obviously the same style FNaF, your real onjective depends on which team you choose (Team Animatronic and Team night-guard). Teams Team Animatronic The animatronics team consists of several animatronics to choose from (more details in "characters"), the team's goal is obviously enter the guard room and catches it before 6AM. Team Night-guard If the player chooses to be the night watchman, you should obviously check the cameras and guard against the animatronics until 6AM. Characters Animatronics This character section is for the animatronics! Sheeper The Sheep Sheeper the sheep is the main antagonist of the game, he are most active animatronic in the night one, he is a male (View original article). blue sheep with a topper, he appears in the right door, if the guard don't close for five seconds, the Sheeper will enter in the office to attack the night guard. Mike The Turtle Mike The Turtle '''is the second antagonist in the game, he is a green turtle with blue sunglasses and an orange skate, he comes from the left door, if the guard don't close the door for seven seconds, Mike will attack the night guard (View original article). Amy The Cow '''Amy The Cow '''is a cow with a shirt written "Let's Party!", Amy comes from right door, if night guard don't close the door in seven seconds, Amy will gonna attack the night guard (similar to Mike). Doge The Dog '''Doge The Dog is a dog much like the "Doge", that dog that turned meme on the internet, it is the dog breed Shiba Inu, your skin is clear, and has whiter parts of your skin that comun, it is the left door, unlike other animatronics that stop at the door, it can not be seen turning on the light door, it can only be seen on camera, if the guard does not close the door on 7/2 seconds, Doge will attack the guard, causing a "Game over". The Shadow The Shadow is an unlockable character if the player has obtained all the badges of the game (except "THE SHADOW"), he can teleport in the office to attack the guard if he does not look at the camera for about 3.20 seconds, the player will lose getting a "killscreen" which in this case is a "scary" image of Shadow, and the player will be obrigador to return to the home screen. Golden Sheepy Golden Sheepy is a golden animatronic version of Sheepy, he can appears in any room, any door and can teleport to office, unlike The Shadow, he only can teleport and go to any room one time, Shadow can make this things much times. Other characters The Night Guard The Night Guard 'is the main protagonist of the game, he have to survive in the Sheep's pizzeria until 6AM, he can close the doors and turn on the light near the door to see the animatronics. Helper bot 1.0 The Helper-bot 1.0 is a non-playable character in the game, it just tells you how the game works and teaches you tricks on how to make the round (no matter if you are the guardian or an animatronic). Shop The player have a in-game shop, you can buy using your Pizza-points Badges Trivia * In one of rules, say "Don't touch in Doge". * The "I like cameras" badge is an obviously reference to "I like trains" from asdf movie. * Sheepy and your friends just ignore kids in night. * Mike is the most lonely of the band. Easter eggs * In the third pop up (Amy popup), this popup is based in the "YUM! Popup" from Slendytubbies 2. * The Helper bot 1.0 is based on the helper bot from ROBLOX. * The Sheepy behavior is the same of Flumpty bumpty (He go to office smiling, and your jumpscare is more scary). Loading Screens "'Loading screens" is a loading screen that appears at any point in the game, if something needs to be loaded and processed in the game for a few seconds, some loading screen will appear randomly. Pop-ups The Pop Ups are flash images that appears in night three, four and five if you play as night guard, the images appears for one second and disappear. Category:Games Category:The Nightmare In The Pizzeria Category:Vitor Pages